Preggers
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: A snippet of a Glee story I am doing. Deals with Quinn telling Rachel and the girls that she is pregnant. Faberry/Faberritana friendship. Has Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. This one-shot has been extended into an actual Glee story! It is called "Is It Worth Giving Up?" and can be found on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee.  
Spoilers: Spoilers for season 1, episode ****_Preggers_****.  
Rating: T to be safe.**

**Note: This chapter has spoilers for the episode of ****_Preggers _****in season 1. I don't know why, but I love Rachel calling her "LuLu". Also, this is part of an actual _Glee_ story I am doing. In that, Rachel and Quinn meet at a very young age. This is part of a chapter from the sequel to that story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**I'm in October 2009.  
Pre-Preggers, Season 1, episode 4**_

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_*Noah's house*_**

_Quinn and Noah lay on his bed. They are both fuzzy from the wine coolers they've been drinking all day. When Quinn got upset at the fact that Finn turned down her offer to hang out earlier, the blonde came to Noah's house._

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" Noah asks gently as he hovers over Quinn. He acts like a badass and everything, but Quinn isn't just another girl. She's his best friend, first and foremost._

_Quinn nods slowly. "Yes, I'm sure," she consents, and then adds, "Tell me again."_

_"You're beautiful, Quinn. Beautiful like an angel." Quinn smiles softly at the nickname._

_"You've got protection, right?"_

_"Of course. Don't worry, okay? I'll take care of you."_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**_*Lunch. McKinley High. Choir room*_**

It's lunchtime again. The girls went for 15 minutes this week, and so far everything has gone really well. Today is also Friday, which means it'll be the day that all three show up instead of just one.

Quinn arrives at the choir room early this time. She's waiting for Santana and Brittany, but mostly she just needs Rachel to hurry up and get here.

Her mind flashes back to a month ago at Noah's house, that day when they got drunk on wine coolers and had sex.

And then it flashes to this morning. This morning, in the girls' bathroom, where she took a pregnancy test and was met with a tiny, pink sign three minutes later.

She tries to calm her breathing. Tries not to think about what it means. This isn't how it was supposed to go. She's a Christian, the Head Cheerleader of her squad, and the president of the Celibacy Club.

She was supposed to graduate high school and college first. Meet a perfect Christian man, get married and _then _have sex. That is what's expected of her. That's how she is supposed to show she is a good Christian.

She's not supposed to be 15 when it happened.

Quinn is shaken from her thoughts as Rachel enters the room. "Quinn? Hey, you're early." The Diva drops her bag by the piano where Quinn is seated. She gets a good look at the blonde's face, and immediately her expression turns to one of worry and concern.

"Hey," she whispers as she slides next to Quinn on the bench. "what's the matter?" Quinn lets out a breath as she leans on the brunette's shoulder. She feels the tears begin to fall as Rachel wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Talk to me, Quinn. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"Rae…" she begins. She doesn't how to say it. She doesn't know how to tell her that she let herself get pregnant, and she certainly does not want Rachel to be disappointed in her. She feels Rachel pull away and realizes she'd been caught up in her thoughts.

"Quinn, talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you. I promise." She nods to that. That wasn't something she doubted, but it is nice to hear regardless.

She takes a deep breath and steels herself to say it. "I'm pregnant." It's so quiet after her confession that she can actually _feel_ Rachel lose the ability to respond.

She watches as Rachel blinks and opens and shuts her mouth a few times. It would be amusing given any other situation. Finally, Rachel seems to gain back the ability to speak.

"Um…I'm not sure what to say to that, Quinn. Are-are you sure? I mean, did you take a test or anything?"

Quinn nods to that. "I'm late for this month, and yeah, I took one this morning. It was positive." Rachel nods also.

"Okay, but are you sure? I mean, it could have been a false positive. And there are other reasons for being late. Have you been sick or stressed out lately?"

And, just like that, Quinn suddenly feels a lot better. Because yes, she _has_ been stressed out. Quite a lot lately with seeing Rachel at lunch and trying not to get caught.

"Um, yeah, I've been pretty stressed out these past few weeks." She scrunches her eyebrows up. "Can that really cause a person to be late?"

"Yes, there are several reasons for being late. If you have been stressed out, or are really sick. If your eating habits have changed drastically or you have had an excessive weight gain or loss." Quinn nods along as Rachel speaks, thinking of reasons for her symptoms other than pregnancy.

"How do we find out for sure?"

"Well, you'll need to go to the doctor's, take some tests, just to be sure." Quinn's reaction isn't what she expected, as the blonde begins to freak out.

"Rach, no. I can't go to the doctors. My parents, they-they cannot find out about this. They will go _crazy_ if they find out."

"Okay, okay," Rachel holds up a hand. "Then we will just have to go somewhere your parents won't find out about." She goes over to her bag, getting out her cell phone. She speed-dials a number right as Santana and Brittany show up.

"Hey, Q, Berry." Santana greets as she and Brittany enter the room.

"Hi, Rachie!" Britt gives her a hug, which she returns easily. Rachel informs that she is going to make a call, and then heads outside to the hallway. Lunch only just started, meaning they have about 45 minutes left, so the hallways are all empty.

The phone rings a few times before someone picks up, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Rachel. I need a favor."

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*In the choir room*_**

"What was that all about?" Santana asks as soon as Rachel leaves the room. "Who is she calling?" Quinn sighs, knowing she is going to have to tell them about what is going on.

"Rachel is calling in a favor, I don't know who to, but she is going to help me find out if I am pregnant or not." Santana blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting that answer.

"_What_?"

Quinn just shrugs. "I'm late, San," she tells her. "I'm late and I took a test this morning. It came back positive, and if I hadn't of been so freaked out, I probably would have realized myself that there are other reasons for being late. Like, how stressed we have been these past few weeks." She sighs again.

"So, Rach is going to call in a favor. I'll go and take a test at a doctor's office, and then have it confirmed whether or not I am actually pregnant."

Santana nods along with that.

"Ok. Do you need anything from Britt or me?"

"I need you to come with me, wherever I will be going. I-I want Rachel to, but…" Quinn trails off not needing to give her reason. They already know; Rachel can't come because they can't be seen with her out in public.

"Ok, Q. We'll come."

Rachel reenters the room then.

"I called Jake," That's Rachel's cousin. Jacob lives in Lima and works at a doctor's office. "He's going to come and check you out, Quinn. We can come with you, if you'd like, but it will be best if only one comes along,"

"Santana and Britt are coming with me," Quinn answers quietly. Rachel nods as she is putting her phone up.

"Okay, just wait for them to call your three. I told Jake you would text him, or I could do it if you need me to." But Santana is already doing it so Rachel just decides to make the best of the time they have. She motions for Brittany to come and the two start on the notes Rachel has been teaching Britt during the week.

About 10 minutes later, Rachel's phone goes off with her text alert. It's her cousin, Jacob, letting her know he is out front. He will go to the office and sign the girls out, and asks for Rachel to send them to meet him there.

She sighs.

"Okay, LuLu," She looks up, catching Santana's eye before turning to Quinn, using her childhood nickname for the blonde. "Jake is at the front office. He wants you to meet him there.

Quinn holds eye contact with Rachel for a few more seconds, trying to communicate something, what, Rachel isn't sure, but she doesn't have time to ask as Quinn is standing up and walking out of the room.

"We'll meet you back here at lunch," Santana tells her before following Quinn while Brittany hugs her and runs after the other girls.

She wishes they would tell her what was going on.

Why they have to sneak around to see her. Why she couldn't come with them.

God, if only she _knew_.

* * *

**Oh, geeze. Okay, so here is another Glee one-shot. Faberry, with Faberrittana friendship (will eventually be Quick relationship). It is short because I am writing an actual Glee story which will have a longer version of this chapter in it.**

**In that story, you will also find out why the girls are having to sneak around to see Rachel, and why they cannot be seen out in public with her. However, I am not sure when I will actually get that story up. Probably not anytime soon.**

**If you want, and if I can manage it without giving major spoilers for my _Glee _story, I can do a second chapter? If you are interested. ****Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Go to other story for continuation

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, those who are following this one-shot, that I have now posted an actual Glee story. It is caled _Is It Worth Giving Up? _I have 3 chapters posted. So if you'd like to see more pertaining to this one-shot, head on over, and give it read, favorite, and/or follow. :)


End file.
